moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Chatty Van Talk
User Logo Here is your user logo: Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 08:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hey Your talk page is for other users's to leave messages for you on, not for you to put pictures on! Please move them to your user page. User Logo Hi Chatty! Here is your user logo: Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 19:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Signature and User Logo Hi Chatty! Your signature'' is like mine! Ross made it, and your welcome for the user logo! Happy Monstering! Mickyfickie | Talk | Blog Posts | 06:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: What's happended Thanks but if I do leave this wiki it will be because of what has happened with everything. Thanks anyway. I may not if people are nicer. :) Ross - Talk - Blog Erm... Hi, Chatty. I don't know much about MM, so shall I just continue to play the game and add knowledge of it bit by bit? Or shall I just leave? CoolStar1998 (talk) 18:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) P.S. How are you? I had another question in my mind, but I forgot it, so I replaced it with this question instead... :/ Avatar Enjoy :) ' |''' '''| ' 11:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Chatty i have no idea but Should i make a wiki called The moshi monsters goopstars wiki Lord90 (talk) 01:22, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey there, please don't add unconfirmed moshling sets of Moshlings. Just like what you did to Vinnie it is not confirmed that he's on Musos. ' Clumsyme22'' Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/8/8f/Free_Avatar_Red_Maple_Leaf_by_Kiki_Myaki.gif 16:14, November 7, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, just don't do it again. ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/8/8f/Free_Avatar_Red_Maple_Leaf_by_Kiki_Myaki.gif 05:31, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Signature Can you please make my signature, I've been wanting one for ages but don't know how to do it myself. Thanks, Birby Reply I have unlocked the Eugene page. You can now edit it. ' |''' '''| 19:20, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Your Boxer image is Fan-art, therefore, it should not be uploaded to the Wiki. |''' '''| 19:09, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't know how to make the image more "graphic" or "fuzzy" so you may want to ask someone else for that. Also, it is still early for the January UOTM, so please wait. |''' '''| 21:45, November 19, 2013 (UTC) NEW SUBJECT!! :P Hi, When you leave a message on someone's talk page, can you please remember to create a new subject, in the subject/headline section at the right. Thanks Ross My Talk! You're welcome. ' Clumsyme22 Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/6/6a/Snowman_.gif 10:18, November 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: Username Huh? No? What are you on about? Megzie Mixer 4 Life | My Talk! | 19:28, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wuzzle Thanks! Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Reply I fixed your Sig, but I'm not sure on how big you want the pictures to be. Here: ''' |''' '''| 18:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply Look, all I did was just correct some grammar. I do not know what you are talking about. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 04:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Reply I don't know what you mean, but I can't delete pages. Not me. I didn't change it to say Shado Whoop Laszer. That was someone who started with Rubber. Your Sig I think I've fixed your sig for you - if you ever want anything added, just ask me, don't go through the hassle of editing it and everything :P Ross ◉ Talk ◉ Marsha Avatar Hi Chatty :) I have finished the Marsha Picture you asked for, you can get it here :) Mariojoe11 | Talk | | Reply Make you able to make a page? I don't know anything about this Magic Wand but you can create a page by clicking the Contribute button on the top-left corner. ' ' '|''' |''' ''' 19:07, January 22, 2014 (UTC) It's fine and thank you Nooo, don't talk yourself down, it's fine! I just wanted to make it clear as at that time I was busy trying to keep a user from vandalising and it all got a bit too much! Thank you for clearing that one up! [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 09:51, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Eh, just revert, block, and ignore. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 00:30, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Chatty, I'm banned from chat until Wednesday, right now as I "expressed my anger" - and now I get three days to "cool down". Thank you for your continued "backup!" I may try out for Chat Moderator, however I bet the same thing will happen that happened with my RFA. I do agree as it will help build up "trust" and then after a few months.. yeah.. :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Arackuleles!! ' Clumsyme22'' 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 10:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Reply I know it, but I rarely play though :( Also, can you remove one photo from your signature if it's okay with you? It's kinda long. :) ''PS: My fave is the Maw and Reedling! :3 ' Clumsyme22 'Talk http://images.wikia.com/clumsys-sandbox/images/5/5a/Pusheentoast.png 14:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi chatty! Your right they probably arent spikes. But there is something very strang about it. Purplecutekitten56222 (talk) 08:46, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Response.. Hey, erm, I never said I was leaving, but I may as well soon under certain circumstances. Thanks, for not hating me, I guess :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 16:46, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Will do! I just saw your request, I need to add it to the other requests I have! For now, have this Marsha bringing you a taco. I was under the impression you were upsets, so here you go! https://31.imgur.com/75Z7RHO.png [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 00:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank! MUCH APPRECIATED! :D [[User:PepperSupreme|'GrannyP]] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 07:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Summary Hey, saw your message on the Unnamed Planet Moshling, well, it doesn't need to be decoded to a simple sentence or gibberish at all. It's just a really long trivia. Just read it again and you might understand it. :) ' Clumsyme22'' • 'Talk 08:11, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Soon Quite busy with other stuffs, will do when I have time, may be a while. I won't be offended if you ask someone else. Please leave your signature so it's easier to reply to talk messages! :) [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 18:50, May 1, 2014 (UTC) *insert a title here* XD Hello! :D Rockstartchi (talk) 06:45, May 8, 2014 (UTC) M Hey Chatty PLease add me on your friends on this wiki please............................... Face Mosh (talk) 11:43, May 16, 2014 (UTC)Face Mosh Reply Thanks. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:28, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Thx ^ read heading 'Glittering Pooky' Hi Chatty, I noticed your message about Glitter Pooky on the Series 1 Figures page, Please don't worry - we know we have a few missing images and we are trying our best to find them! However your succeeding comment did not make any sense and appeared to be quite silly as you do not need rights or figures or SWF access to edit the page. Thanks. [[User:REALROSS|'Ross]] ▪''' [[User_talk:REALROSS|'''Talk]] ▪''' ''' 15:43, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Just to say hello xD [[User:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover| Adam The Benneth Lover ]]Happy Editing! |'' [[User_talk:Adam The Chicken Wing Lover|''My Talk]] Reply Add "(2)" after your name. Don't worry about the red links, I'll take care of them. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 05:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Reply I can't really make that choice for you, it's something for you to decide. I don't mind people who don't edit, but if you feel that it's your time to go, who am I to stop you. You know yourself best, so it's up to you to decide when you feel like going. I've always tried to make this Wiki a good place for Moshi Monsters discussion and just a general hang out place, so if you do leave, leave with the feeling that you're always welcome to come back. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 14:02, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Re:Heading The July Vote has already started. Besides, we cannot add you during a vote so please check the rules. You can be in next month's though. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Pedro]] ▪''' '''Honor yer Na n' Pa ▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'''Contact me]] 18:12, July 1, 2014 (UTC) RFCM Hi, What do you mean by "I hate being aussie" ? IK Aussie is Austrailian, but why do you hate it? James the Train Lover (Message Me!) 15:12, July 18, 2014 (UTC) why Harry not on UOTM ":\ why is Harry not on the user of the month?" Harry was in last month's. If you click the edit button and then history, you can go to last month's date to view the last UOTM competitors. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Talk]] ▪''' ' 08:01, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Re:Thx Hey, yeah, I voted for you because 3 of them had already got it and I thought you deserved it more than Face. • [[User:OFFICIALHARRY|'Harry]] • '' • ''Talk'' • Template:ChatModeratorsList • 10:21, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply Because this. Masters of the Swooniverse. They're moving around the Mission pages, so some errors are going to occur. If you found this out due to a red link, feel free to fix it. Thanks for the heads up, though, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]"Other" 05:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Chat like Chatty Hi Chatty! Have you thought of coming to chat to chat with me and the others? I would love ya there, Snoodledoodle900 (talk) 10:39, October 5, 2014 (UTC) 5th October 11:38pm Reply I have no dealings with the featured votes, sorry. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:52, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :You seem capable, feel free to leave a message on his talk page about it. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 05:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) M My Singing Monsters Reply from The Facebook Lover. Hey Chatty i can't remember on how to breed the Thumpies did you know how to breed it?http://prntscr.com/57mdvw - pls click :) Reply Well, I would prefer Sef. Anyway, the December UOTM will be open soon so when the time comes, I'll add you onto the list. [[User:Sefelic 3D|'Pedro']] '▪''' [[User_talk:Sefelic 3D|'Cowboy Letterbox']] 21:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello Friend Its Vader90 I Know It's Been A Long Time But Please Forgive ME I've Switched Accounts And I'm Sorry For Leaving You For A Year I'll Like To Start Up The C.L.O.N.C Again Please Forgive : ( Your BFF XKatsuma or Vader90